


Remember Me

by StoryTellerStuff



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTellerStuff/pseuds/StoryTellerStuff
Summary: It was in the heat of the moment that he made his decision, but now he's starting to wonder if it was the right one. Now it was too late to regret it now that someone was bond and determine to destroy his master and the other organizations.
Relationships: Alucard/Seras Victoria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dark, cold, grimmey. Everything one would expect to feel with their back being pressed against a brick wall. Every ridge and bump digging into her back harshly. Seras was no exception to feeling these things that humans would feel, but she could hardly marvel in this certain thought as a biting chill of fear coursed through her being. She could compare this feeling to drowning in an ice bath, shivering violently from the ice sensation wrapping around. Her hands couldn't stop fidgeting against the wall. Her blue eyes were focused on glowing red eyes that glared into her own. Burning into her soul, even she even have one. Seras didn't think she would be faced with this expression. The expression he would wear when he overestimated his opponents in the heat of battle. One of disgust and disappointment. Seras believed she wouldn't see that expression her way while she was here, but how arrogant and naïve could she really be? Alucard didn't play favorites, whether friend or foe.

Seras was transfixed on his terrifying eyes, she had vaguely forgotten about his gloved hand wrapped around her throat. It took him tightening his grip and jerking her to slam further into the stone well, the brick cracking with the force underneath became her violent reminder. She didn't expect her situation to turn out like this when entering his room tonight.

"Master…" Her whimpering trailed, sounding so small that seem to anger him more. Alucard could tell she wanted to say more to him, but whatever she had to say died on her tongue the longer their gaze at each other's eyes. He leaned forward bringing his face close to hers, a low hiss being heard by him. She shivered because of it.

In any other situation, being this close to Alucard would have made her fluster mess. She could imagine stuttering out while trying to come up with something to say to distract herself. Seras would have liked having the opportunity to be this close with her master. And she would probably reminisce on it for the rest of the night and dream about it in the morning. But she didn't want it like this. Not when he was angry with her. It frighten her more so than dying. "So disappointing, police girl." Alucard hissed out, his low tone chilling more than the room itself. Growing mist surrounding them like fog in the room. Leaving it to be doom and gloom to feel. Seras had turned away from him as he spoke those words. Her courage no longer there to help keep eye contact to him. Brows knitting together with saddening fear.

"To think I saw any potential in you." That stung badly. Her vision began blurring with tears forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Master." She cried to him. He drew closer, his nose slightly brushing over her cheek making her skin tingle from the contact. Breathing hitched, but she couldn't dwell on it.

"You've grown weak police girl." He stated cruelly at her, leaving her to whimper more. "You're not sleeping in your coffin, and refusing to drink blood." Each word she could feel his breath hitting her stained cheek. Seras closed her eyes tightly causing more tears to fall out of her eyes. Seras wished deeply for this to end. She wanted to go back in her room. Hide away to cry out until she fell asleep for the morning to come.

"I'm sorry." Alucard growled at this same response. She knew he was getting tried of hearing this. "I'll start sleeping in the coffin again. I…I'll start drink a little blood. I promise." Seras had winced at feeling his grip squeezing tighter. He was beyond tired at her all her empty promises. Even though she was willing to try if he had given her encouragement or even some kind of understanding since she was changed into a vampire and she was still adjusting to the drastic change of her life. Not like she except that from him.

"We are far pass making excuses, are we, my dear?" His mocking tone echoed in the stone covered room. That endearing name he called her when they first met now sounded cold. With confusion, Seras met with his gaze once more. Flames burning under his crimson eyes that still held onto the disgust and disappointment at her.

A knot formed in her throat, and she certainly knew it wasn’t from his tight hold. She started to feel highly nervous. Her skin prickling as she felt something was wrong. Seras couldn't tell why or how she felt like this. "Master?" Wide doe eyes staring up to him, pink lips gaped open gradually panting with fear as the seconds passed. What was going on? Why was she feeling this fight or flight response in her body? There was no response from him, just silence that unnerved her. It only seem to grow this nervousness in her. Alucard had pulled away, still keeping her down with his hold. He stood straight, tall. His height intimating. His entire demeanor seem to change as well. He was still angry, but he seemed rather too calm. As if he was determine about something.

Everything inside her began to set alarms. Blaring loud, flashing lights, making her panting heavily. She grew tense under him, shoulders tensing up, both hands fidgeting even more, nails gripping into the wall, and legs shaking so much. She knew that the only thing holding her up was her master's tight grip. Why was this happening? She felt her brows furrowed with more confusion and concern. Alucard seemed to move slowly, or maybe he was moving normally it was just her panic that may have slowed what happened next. He had brought his free arm up, his wrist up to his mouth. She watched him sink his teeth in his pale skin. It took him sucking in his own blood did the realization set in.

Seras started to freak out. Her hands came up from her sides to start clawing at his arm to make him let go. Her nails dug into his skin easily. His blood seeped out from this, dripping down both their arms and dripped down to the floor. She caught a small scent of his blood, her eyes soon turning red from it as it smelt sweet. The young vampire struggled to escape, but in her weaken state, she was no better than a ghoul fighting him off. It was laughable to watch if he wasn't so angry.

"No please." She began pleading with him. "I don't want to go."

"Silence!" He hissed through their connection, as he dropped his arm. His mouth full of his blood. She saw a trickle slide down his chin as he took in too much. Seras struggled more against as he stared her down with sharp eyes. She couldn't determine what his eyes told. They seem unfeeling the closer he got. And she was afraid of it.

It was like time around them slowed further, Alucard hovering over her closely. She smelt more of his ancient blood, causing more conflicting thoughts coming in her mind. Part of her instincts wanted to taste it, needing it to survive. But another part of her body knew what he planned and it refused to be apart from her master in anyway it came. She spaced out for a moment as she had a hard time controlling each part of these feelings. Closer and closer. He was right there, ready to make her drink his blood. She was quick to turn her head away from him, shut both her mouth and eyes.

He growled with frustration at her, grabbing her face with his free hand. Forcing her to face him. "No, no, no, no." She chanted while pulling away. Soon, he managed to keep her still, acting quick to press his lips against hers. Seras felt Alucard's tongue separating her pink lips open just so his blood could slide in. The first taste of his blood was sweet. It reminded her of aged wine that she tired when she was young. A flash of her sneaking in the priest's stash in the orphanage with a few other misfits kids. Though, she found that this was much sweeter than the wine.

But she hated it. Every drop he made her drink caused more of their bond to shatter like glass. Seras had started to sob against his lips, tears streaming down her cheeks. Feet stomping on the ground, with both of her arms pinned to the wall somehow. She couldn't remember how that happened or when it took place. But all she knew that he still had his mouth on hers long after drinking all the blood. Hot and heavy.

He pulled away with much force, catching himself in the act. He threw Seras to the ground, turning away from her. She was hunched over on the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. That bond she once felt with her master now disappeared. She felt cold and numb by it. She was alone once again.

"Why?" She questioned with shaky voice, her sobs continuing after she asked. Alucard hadn't move since he faced away from her. Listening to her familiar cries. His hands clutched tightly at his side. He couldn't understand why he felt more angry now than he did before.

"Leave." He order menacingly. There wasn't any room to argue or protest. Seras started pushing herself up from the ground, eyes on him. Lips trembled as she half hoped he would change his mind as he wasn't forcing her to leave just yet. With that small hope, she stood to her feet and rushed over to her master. Her hand managed to reach for the sleeve of his coat, clinging onto it as if her life depended on it.

"But Master..-" She was cut off by him jerking away from her grasp. He had pushed her away, causing her to land on her bottom. Seras grunted with pain, elbows scuffed as well. Her troubled expression as this was the first time he ever done this to her. He had growled loudly, facing her with his shadows swarming the room.

"I am no longer your master." He shouted with rage. A shudder ran down her spine. "Now leave this place. Your presence is no longer needed." He told her. That broke her more.

Shaking her head in denial, Seras continued to beg to him. She wanted to stay here. She wanted to be by his side. "No, I don't want to go. Please don't make me go." Seras began crawling to him still having tears sliding down her face. Alucard hated the begging, never liked it when his enemies did either. It was pathetic and down right worthless. But his hand twitched with an unfamiliar need to listen to her. To keep her put. But he had made his decision and nothing was going to stop him.

"If you will not leave on your own. Then I guess I will have to make you, my dear." His mocking tone came once again. Colder than the last time. Shadows spread further out, heading her way to where she kneeled. She gasped at feeling how cold they felt.

"Please, Master." She whimpered one last time to him. He turned away from her once again. She couldn't look away from him as his shadows wrapped themselves around her body. His figure slowly began disappearing. Darkness came next. She couldn’t tell what was happening. It was like wind was hitting her face at the same time she felt still. But she found that it was not important she knew she was abandon once again. Not even a vampire wanted to keep her. How pathetic can she get?

She was faced with a starry night sky stranded in the middle of no where. Trees and bushes was everywhere so she knew she wasn't near any civilization. And certainly she was far away from the Hellsing manor which means she was far from Alucard. "Damnit." She bowed her head down, whispering under her voice. She shook her head violently. Her blonde locks swaying with each movement. "Damnit." She cried more, screaming in grief.

Hours has pass by, she was still crouched over on the ground crying. Too absorb in her grief she wasn't aware of her surroundings. There was a ruffle from a bush, then a snapping twig that caused her to raise her head up. Her red eyes going wide at the sight.

* * *

"You did what?!" Sire Integra shouted at her idiot servant. The woman was leaning over her desk by slamming her hands onto the desk. Everything on it was shaking from the sudden disturbance. Alucard stood before her while Walter had stood over to the side. His wrinkled face holding a irritating look. Alucard didn't say anything to his master. He felt numb at the moment which he didn't think he feel ever again. "What authority do you have for making this decision?"

A rhetorical question they all knew. He didn't have any. Alucard gave her a glance sternly. His decision was in the heat of the moment. And now that a lot of time has pass and his head cool, he realized exactly what he did. He started wondering if he made the right decision on this.

A few more raging shouts and throwing things at him she had finally had gesture Walter to follow her out. "Come on, Walter. Let's go." She ordered still very angry.

"You're going to search for her?" He asked calmly, but not moving. Integra paused at the door, glaring at him.

"What do you think." She paused for a moment. "Don't think I'm done with you, vampire." Integra said firmly then went out to leave him alone. Walter followed after the young woman. Both knew that Alucard was starting to rethink what he did. "Bloody vampires." She spoke softly, but her butler hummed in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

Trees had swayed violently from the chilled winds, almost bending to a bow only to refuse its demands. The crops in the fields were not as lucky as the trees, falling to the ground from the great force that came. It was the only sound he found comfort in unlike everyone else in the mansion. The majority of his employees did not enjoy the heavy winds of in mid December of Texas finding it a bit too cold for them to stand, and which he couldn't blame them for. However, being a hot natured man that he is, he relished the bone chilling kiss it gave to him each time. The enjoyment of running with it was most exhilarating as well. Heart pumping, adrenaline rushing with his blood, his lungs tightening with the need for air, but he would only continue on with a joyful laugh. Unfortunately, he could indulge himself with such pleasantries as he sat on the cushioned couch that sat against the large bay window in the bedroom. Watching the dramatic scene of the trees going against the winds with a mournful look. 

Despite the chilling air moving through the farmlands, the sun had decided to stay visible in the sky. Its rays shining through the bay window surrounding him with a glow and warmth. Green irises had closed, then brows furrowing down with deep thoughts. Leaning further against his hand, that hand laid upon the backrest of the couch. Each careful breath he took would end up hitting his hand. Many words, repeating themselves like a mantra that would soon drive him mad if he didn't not stop them soon. But they wouldn't go away as easily as he would hoped. No, they will be around for as long as he will live. 

Across from where he sat where the stack of files place half hazard on the cushion. No particular order, just reading as he went to learn whatever information he could about the recent attacks each hunting organization. The man was none prepared for it when Mr. President had given them the folders just three days ago. However, from the look in the older man's eyes did tell him it was none too pleasant. God, such an understatement. He couldn't get the images he reviewed out of his mind, growing slightly ill at all the scattered limps, blood coating almost every inch of the rooms, fearful expressions of the intact bodies that were found. Not to mention the majority of certain files went missing as each scene was swept through. Who could have done this? The answer was still to be determined there were no leads to any suspect. 

The man has opened his eyes then, glancing down over to all the files that leaned slightly off of the couch. Just barely standing much like the Leaning Tower of Pisa. He wasn't a man faint of heart, but even he couldn't continue going through those reports without feeling his stomach twist and dropping to escape from the sight that lay before him. It was clear the attacker wanted the attention. Wanted to leave their mark to show what they are capable of and what they are willing to do. Eyes narrowed into a glare as he began thinking about why? Why attack a certain group of people? Why? 

"Just my luck." Came a comment in a low voice. His large hand going up to start scratching his scalp, ruffling his light brown hair in the process. This entire situation was like looking at a puzzle, but not having the right pieces to fit them with. And did he hate solving puzzles. 

There was debate on what manor of creature could ever make such a mess. He had to make calls to the other organizations just to try to figure out that mystery. The calls had almost always ended with more confusion. Maybe two had given their theory on the matter, expressing on certain evidence that could lead to what could be picking them off one by one with great confidence. But, he highly doubted them as it didn't make sense to him. No way a witch could pull a stunt like this, and how can any ghost be able to spill so much blood? He found those two people absolutely stupid when he hung up on them abruptly before they could finish their explanation. The two prominent creatures that came to his mind were either werewolf or vampire. Each one ruthless when hunting down their prey and lose themselves in the rage of bloodlust. How they slaughter their victims always look the exact same in his eyes. Victims torn apart and blood spilt everywhere. Although, his department of hunting lied in hunting werewolves, knowing slight clues when he stand in the scene, and from what he saw made him doubt that it were them as well. Which left him with vampires. There was no telling that was for certain since he wasn't at the scene himself. He couldn't look at the evidence in person. All he knew that they had to be stopped soon or else there would be nothing left to help the innocent lives from these monsters.

Minutes ticked by for a while, mind spacing in and out with those dreadful words he read in those reports. Carefully, the man began getting up from the couch, eyeing on the stack to make sure that it didn't fall to the carpet floor to create a mess. When it didn't, he allowed himself stretch out his stiff limps. Sounds of joints popping back into place echoed in the room. Bare feet led him over to the mini bar the was built behind the desk, in need of something strong to forget some of the things he learned for just a moment. His desk was a mess of files and reports of recent hunts he partook in with his men. Last night's hunt was in the middle of being typed up before he got distracted with the other situation. He heaved a sigh to himself as he realized how busy if a day he has and it was barely noon. How much more work will he have by Midnight? That was always the question. 

Tasting the sharp bitterness caused his taste bud tingle in delight. With a drop of honey that made it even more irresistible to have more of it. A few sips and eyeing the computer, he debates whether or not he should continue on with the attacks or finish with his own report to send off to the man in the office. With a heavy sigh, he ended up sitting down at his desk now so that he could least finish something before needing a much needed sleep tonight. Large fingers typed on the keypad aggressively, wanting to go as fast as he could. Though, his ears did perked with how unusually quiet the mansion is today. He would occasionally hear light footsteps outside his door only to fade away the further they went. There were most certainly people doing their errands for the day, seeing a few of them walking out of the window carrying whatever supplies the have at hand. Even caught a glimpse of a certain lady with brown locks carrying a basket of food from the garden not too far from the manor. So, he wondered why no one ever made any kind of sound. 

As much as he wanted to finish his work, the growing weariness wouldn't allow it. Instead, all his senses kept listening to everything on the property. The cookers working on the next meal while chatting up a storm, the maids giggling constantly while gossiping about his own personal life, the old butler that raised him since he was only a baby in his arms was currently watering the plants in the green room. There came a knock at the front door, unexpected, but very common to have salesmen come in to pitch whatever item they have for sale, and thus far none of them were selling anything that interest him. A woman's voice greeting the stranger before his attention went somewhere else on the property to find any unusual activity to cause him to be this jittery. Nothing, nothing at all was out of the ordinary. Mindlessly, his finger typed out pervious night's events in order, both loving and hating this curse that was brought on to him from a young boy. 

His fingers paused as something in him told him something wasn't right about this day. Every instinct told him to prepare for danger. That instinct was greatly ignored when the smell of flowers and soil hit his nose. A familiar scent that had him fixed his shirt and hair to make him look more presentable. Hiding the fact that he woken up late this morning and done nothing to clean some of the dirty clothes from the floor. He cringes to himself as he found he had no time to go around to clean it up as she came closer to the door. Her footsteps had paused before his door as he got finished running his fingers through his hair in a careful manner. He raised a brow when she didn't knock right away like she normally would. Strange how her knocks were hesitant, tapping in a slow pace that was very unlike her. The door opening for her head to peek through. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Harker." The young woman greeted in a soft tone. Red lips curled into a sweet smile he loved to see every time he saw her. Mr. Harker had pushed the keyboard away, giving her his full attention while she walked in fully into the room, but growing tense when she didn't close the door behind her. She stood stiff next to the door, hands clasp together in front of her so tight her knuckles had turned white. His nose flared as he understood what she was trying to tell him through her coffee brown eyes and biting lip.

"Hello, Lillianna." He greeted back with just as much softness as her to not give anything awhile to whomever was behind the door. Mr. Harker began standing up from his chair quietly as he could, bracing his hands onto the desk. "What can I do for you today?" He questioned her like he normally would. Lillianna notably swallowed with a side glance to whoever was behind the door. A light sheen of sweat began to appear on her forehead gripping tighter on her hands. This was enough for his blood to boil with anger. Control yourself, Mr. Harker had thought to himself, breathing evenly. A quick glance over her, thankful that he didn't see any scars, buries, or anything on. However, it didn't stop his temper in the moment knowing Lillianna was kept hostage to use against him. 

Her eyes widen slightly, and he knew that the stranger had a weapon on hand for warning to not give anything away. He couldn't help his nose flaring. "I...I came to let you know that lunch should be done in a few minutes." Lillianna tried to keep from having her voice shake, gripping tighter in her clasp hands. Mr. Harker took this time to move over to the wall behind him, grabbing hold of the shotgun that hung ready. As silent as he could, he walked around the desk while keeping his eyes on the young woman that shook frighten. 

"Thank you, Lillianna." He told her with a even voice despite how much anger he was feeling in that moment. "Perhaps you can mix up that drink you made for me last night as well." He responded with ease, even though it took everything in him not to charge through the door itself. Mr. Harker walked over before the door, aiming the gun towards the intruder. "What was it called again? Bloody Mary?" He raised a brow at her to confirm his aim. 

"Yes, that is right." She answered him with a firm nod to him. Lillianna didn't have time to react as he pulled the trigger once she finished. Ears ringing from the loud bang that came from the shotgun. She did, however, jump out of the away in time for the person behind the door was struck by the bullet. With the momentum, he reached his hand out for her to grab which she took without hesitating. Lillianna had tears streaming down her red cheeks. It wasn't over yet, he knew, but he allowed his free hand to hold her head close while laying a kiss on her forehead. 

"Go through the secret door I told you about. Get anyone and everyone evacuated." Mr. Harker pulled away enough to glance through the hold the gun made. He was certain his eyes began fading to a golden shimmer. He could see the person who wore all black getting up from where they lay against the wall. Blood splattered everywhere, the wound in their stomach should defiantly kill the person if he wasn't if he wasn't aware of the fact they weren't human. The stranger in black began standing on their feet without so much making a sound. What a pain, he thought to himself while hugging Lillianna tightly for what he hope isn't the last time. "Be sure to leave the property once you are done." Lillianna took a shaky breath. Her hand, ideally gripping hold of his shirt in attempt to bring him with her. 

"No, Derrick. I will not leave you here with that thing trying to kill you." Such a fierce in her eyes. But he wouldn't forgive himself if she ended up like the victims on the photos. The person was slowly starting to get up from their spot and he knew that there was no more time left to argue with her about this. 

"Yes, you will." He gently shoves her towards where the secret door was. "Now go, Lillie." He shouted with fear. Lillianna stumbled, frowning deeply before doing what he had told her to do. She only prays that he is able to survive this. As she ran off, he readied his gun again in time for the person to burst through the door with great strength. How tiny, he thought while he pulled the trigger again with yellow eyes and a growl. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was the warmth of a touch brushing against her cheek that gained her attention for a brief moment. Such a scarce touch that brought her to question if it ever happened at all. Certainly it did for the touch gave such a warmth to her soul in which she never did feel before. Warm and pure, did the touch bring. It was too pure that she knew she didn't deserve to even think about ever wanting it. But she was a greedy creature and wanted to keep it to herself. Greedy and selfish that the young woman was more than willing to taint whoever gave the touch just so they would stay together forever, just so she keep her soul warm. Her thoughts ran as she thought it felt like soft fingers that lay themselves on her cheek, sliding across as if to wipe the tears that were not vacant in her eyes. Gentle with comfort, burning its mark there for the second it was about to leave its mark there forever. She stared ahead of herself though, having no will of her own to find where the touch came from. Both feet kept moving despite the want, the need to find the pure angel. 

Each step taken was quiet on the dirt path that she was currently on, lite by the full moon above her head. Glowing, came the word to describe what she thought she saw. Every bump of a rock, every dent that was made somehow was in view. Although, there wasn't much of a need for the pale light since she was able to see it all if the moon wasn't there at all. But like any old lover, it was kind to light the way for her. Her eyes had shifted to it seeing the pale lady that was kind to her, but its beauty didn't compare to what that touch that came and went so quickly. She missed the it now that it was gone she was willing to anything just to feel again. 

Ah, but it will not come back no matter how she wished for it. Such as it was, being dark and twisted like she is. Certainly wasn't a surprise for it to disappear from her when they felt the darkness roaming in her like some form of a tornado. Tearing down those who got too close. Sad, isn't it? Living a life with the need to have a companion only to have them either destroyed them or they realized what they got themselves into and leave before anything could really happen to them. Not wanting to taint themselves any further than they have with being in her presence. Leaving her on her own once again. The young woman wearily kept her gaze on the moon for a moment longer, the only thing giving her such the company she so long craved for. The only thing she went back to every single time. Such a shame that the moon was too out of reach for her to be with the divine lady. Then her head came down to the path in front of her. It stretched out for miles, feeling endless the longer she walked. When will it end? She thought softly with a tinge of tiredness and bitterness. She intends to now forget about that sweet touch. Saving herself for more heartache. 

She found it odd that the tall grass on both sides of the path were swaying with such grace when there was no wind ever came to dance with it. The air felt so still, silent. Nothing could get away with making a sound now that she comes to realize this. And nothing ever did. Very odd. That thought was then forgotten not long after as she took notice how the field looked just as endless as the path. She imagines the plains stretched maybe further than the path. Nothing but the grass to get lost in forever. Who wouldn't want the peaceful solitude that would come with it? She wasn't opposed to the idea when it came. No one to bother her or even irritate her. Maybe she could step out of the path curious as to what could hide within the tall grass. Maybe, but it was begrudging that her feet stayed in the direction it was set on. No budging, no persuasion could ever happen to sate her curiosity. 

It was then she realized that she was alone. No one and nothing in sight in both directions, that left her to wonder who had touched her in the first place. Who was kind enough to allow themselves to brush their fingers on her? Who was the person that left without so much of a warning? It both upset her and anger her beyond reason. Where it came from, she couldn't tell. And when it did come, there was no stopping it from continuing feeling the seething emotions that boiled her blood and set her soul a blaze. 

There came a hushed voice next to her ear and another warm touch on her shoulder. Surprisingly, this small action alone dissipated the anger she had felt as she now perked at feeling the same touch again with a voice to go along with it. Her body jerked some with it coming so suddenly, but welcomed it to stay put where it had landed. How sweet it was to hear the voice like melting honey dripping. She managed to stop her feet then, happy that they listened to her for once as she took in that warmth greedily almost purring in pleasure by it. What was that voice trying to say to her? It was incoherent that she was sure that the person wasn't really trying to say anything to her. Could it have been a sigh? Could it have been a scream that was somehow suppressed to a whisper? She turned around as if she would find the person who have been disturbing her with such a pure and sweet touch and voice just standing there on the path behind her. Empty, as if there was no one there in the first place. Perhaps it was a ghost that has been trying to get her attention this entire time. Though it left her confused to what kind of ghost would ever bother. It was in that moment did the wind appear itself swaying her hair behind her. Cooling the burning spot on her shoulder as if trying to wipe it away. Cruel wind knew she didn't deserve having someone, something, putting their pure touches onto her.

There wasn't certainty on how long the woman stood there for, as if waiting for whoever or whatever will appear like magic. Nothing ever came and she grew tired of waiting. Turning around again she was faced with the endless path once more. It was like facing the bottomless pit. With a much needed sigh, her feet went back to walking that was now in a much faster pace than last time. She wanted to get where she was going in the strange place. A place she was very unfamiliar with and yet, she looked around again now seeing light far in the distance in the grassy fields she knew that they were lite torches. There was many of them along with what look to be houses far down into the grassy field. People sleeping inside them through the night. There was a scent of the after rain roaming around along with soil and pine that felt like home. Home? She thought as she could feel the chill in the air as she was now faced with a mountain. Was that there before? 

Lost and confused. It took much effort for her to stop again just so she can find where she was at. She didn't know what place this was, but at the same time it was like she knew this area like the back of her hand. Every detail that left her breathless with shock as she somehow remembered everything. Home. It repeated in her head again and again. No, this couldn't be her home. There was no way it was. Not that she knew where she came from to begin with, but a logical sense of herself had told her that it wasn't where she belong. A voice inside her head said otherwise, it has been her home since birth. Where she will stay until her bones will finally be buried in the dirt. The young woman frown to herself at the voice speaking her head. That voice did not belong to her. Her feet now having a mind of their own and started walking again. Heavy steps onto the cool soil that told her she was barefoot. Damp, coating the bottom of her soles the longer she stayed on the path. Where was she going anyways? It felt as if she had no goal as to where she wanted to go. Just wandering till she found what she needed. Whatever that was suppose to be. 

Has it been minutes or hours that gone by? The moon had stayed put high in the sky, giving away that no time had ever gone by. But that couldn't be true. For her feet had ached from walking on such a long distance. Everything in her body ached in fact. Legs, and back, especially ached around her neck. It throbbed from top to bottom, feeling like her head was barely on. "When will it end?" She heard a thought that wasn't her own resonating throughout her head. She couldn't be fooled even if it was her own voice that had spoke it out. There came a sense of anger not long after that thought came. Rage against the world that somehow betrayed her in some way. And now she seeks out for justice, to take her revenge on someone. Who? She wasn't not certain anymore. 

Beating of hooves then brought her attention behind her, turning slowly to face many men on horses. All with weapons in their hands and giving out war cries of vengeances that she couldn't hear. The horses were black, the old lover in the sky glowing onto the fur. The smoke from the noses gave how hard they run towards where she stood, but they didn't seem to get close. The men who rode the horses all wore armor that glimmer under the moon light. Strange, she never once seen this kind of uniform before. And she somehow knew who they were despite never having any knowledge before. Even more odd, the beating of the hooves did not much to where they have landed on the ground. Why couldn't she hear their angry screams from this distance? She should by now. And why did she just stand there waiting for them to come? Any logical sense would to either run away or hide from them as there were too many of them to fight off. The young woman only stood there even longer, the thoughts that weren't hers kept begging for them to run faster. And with a wide smirk on her face her body reacted that she did not want. Running straight at them. The hooves beating louder...

Blood red eyes opened wide to face a white ceiling above her. Lots of cracks and stains she knew were not from coffee. She didn't want to know what it could very well be while she tried to remember what she dreamt about. The effects of it still lingered in her body though. Heavy, angry, longing, yet no memory of it came back to which why she would feel like this. This has been occurring more lately and that bothered her a lot. Her hand went to grasp onto the buttons on her shirt, long for this thing to go away just so she can feel nothing. Be in the oblivion of numbness. A moment later with her nose starting to wrinkle from the cigarette smell coming from the floor below her, back aching with how uncomfortable the concrete carpet felt below her. She hated the smell that came off of it. 

There was an obnoxious ringing came through now that she was more awake and had wanted it to end. Someone shifting in the bed on the other side of the room to turn off the clock. She glanced over in time to see the clock get broken into a million piece with a hand covered in tattoos. She never bothered to take a look long enough to know what was inked into his skin. The young woman facing away as the man who was sleeping on the bed got out with a loud yawn. The man in question stretched out his body, hearing bones popping back in place, a strangled noise he made before sighing out with relief. Her red eyes went over to where the window was at instead. Curtains were drawn closed tight as both of them knew the deadly sun was high out in the sky. People out doing who knows what. Lots and lots of voices constantly talking in her ears and she hated it. She resisted the urge to wince as she knew that she would have to go there as soon as he was done with his morning routines. Out being in the day light was always a pain.

Blue pair of eyes landed on the young woman with a smile on his face. He went onto his feet pulling out one of the drawers of a night stand grabbing hold of a packet. He pulled out a cigarette with his lips. Her arm jerked when he lite the end with a lighter. The spike of smoke hitting her nose. He let out a small laugh to himself facing the body laying on the ground with his hand placed on his hips while holding the cigarette with his teeth.

"Good morning, Puppy." The man's voice echoed in the small room. She didn't respond not wanting to deal with the pain anymore than she has to deal with. It was better to not talk at all and listen to him. Her eyes stayed focused to the stained ceiling intending to memorize it before being forced to get up from the floor and leaving the area for good. He casually walked over to where she lay, wearing nothing but his underwear. His pale skin was littered with tattoos as well along with a couple of scars. His body built from working out most of the time when they weren't on jobs. She did give him a glance when he stood over her, having no where else to look at now he was in her view. That amusing grin spreading on his lips, she was used to seeing all the time. Dirty blonde hair slopped down in front of his face, flatten on the side showing which side he slept for most during the night. "How did you sleep?" He crouched, eyes boring into her own malice and enjoyment watching her squirm under him. 

His hand brushes a strand of her hair away from her forehead lightly. A light course of her hair felt soft despite the long miles of traveling for hours with no time to take showers. Those finger went to play with the strand causing her breath to stop at how he teased her with this. Anticipating for a strike of a hand or pull on her hair with great force. Her head turned away, the strand falling out of his hand as she was no longer brave enough to hold his stare anymore. She found a spot on the floor far more interesting and pondered what was in that stain. A chuckle was heard as he stood up straight again to walk over to the bag that lay on a chair. Shuffling through to find the desired clothes he wanted to wear for the day. 

"You did a good job this time." He began talking in a steady voice. He threw on the tight fitting shirt, gray with a logo printed on the front of it. The young woman kept still, frozen stuck there on the spot she was at since they came in late last night. Her mouth felt dry while she heard him jerking a pair of jeans before stepping into them. "I guess this time around was more efficient, but nothing says a job well done than leaving an impression. Don't you think?" No answer like expected. He chuckled again as he button up the jeans. She did look back on him after he was finished, seeing him out on his belt with such ease. As if he has done so enough times to know where it should go through. 

There was time to look over the room while he was finishing up getting ready for the day. The hotel room was left to be desired. Small, dirty, and certainly unnecessary with how much money had had stuffed inside that duffle bag of his. Not like she could ever question why he would choose a dump of a place to sleep in. There was a full size bed that had a pile of blankets on top of it in a chaotic mess. Two night stands on each side of it empty of anything, aside from the lamps that stayed unlit as footsteps walked over to the small bathroom. She turned away over to her side as she now wanted to remember what she dreamt of before the rude awakening. What she could remember was the beautiful pale moon. Her red eyes closed tightly wanting to go back to it. 

The man shuffle around in the bathroom, running water reaching to her ear while she waited. Another twenty minutes came with him walking out with fresh breath and spiked dirty blonde hair. He moved around some before going to the bag again. It was the strong scent that caused her to jump up from the ground, facing his way. There in his hand was a bag of blood. Bounced in his hands with the look at amusement. "Hungry, Puppy?" She heard the knowing tone lacing in his voice. It caused her to stop in her place on the floor growing tense when she saw the foot swinging toward her face. Throbbing and blood soon came after, leaning down at the ground in pain as he laughed lightly. He threw the bag down in front of her, causing it to splatter everywhere. "Eat up. We'll need to leave soon." The woman went after the mess, licking it with eagerness despite knowing it was on a dirty ground. The man grinned all the while pulling out a phone from his pocket to make a call.


End file.
